


You know he loves you, right?

by DeceptiveSnowflake



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: And Louie helps him, Anxiety, Basically Gyro has parenting anxiety, Gyro Gearloose has anxiety, Gyro Gearloose is B.O.Y.D.'s Parent, It's only indirectly mentioned once but it's there, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Gyro Gearloose, Tags May Change, Trans Louie Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceptiveSnowflake/pseuds/DeceptiveSnowflake
Summary: Gyro fears he may not be the best choice for raising BOYD. Louie notices and has a talk with him.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Louie Duck & Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	You know he loves you, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at longer writings and dialogue so ykyk

It wasn’t often the lab was quiet anymore. After everything had happened, most of the kids had gotten somewhat anxious to go out in the city, so they commonly found themselves exploring the private buildings. The mansion had been searched for new and exciting things, the money bin cleared of all supernatural mysteries. The only place left they had to search was the lab, which hadn't been cleared out after the fight against FOWL. In fact, it had since gained a large sum of new scrap materials, rare chemicals, and half broken robots in need of repair. The kids loved it, constantly messing with old models of weapons and badly drawn treasure maps. 

But now, just for a moment, it was silent. And despite how much growing Gyro had done over the past few months, learning to socialize with the others, it was nice. Even the most social people must appreciate a minute to themselves, just to think. 

So, taking advantage of the silence, Gyro was found in the back of the lab, analyzing a chemical found in FOWL HQ. A low sound warned him that someone was in the elevator, and expecting it to be a child, he hid the bottles away under his desk. He didn’t need another incident like last time. 

He called out to whoever was there as the door open, making sure they knew someone else was in the lab. It was purely a safety measure, those kids carry around the weirdest things and don’t often think before they attack. 

“Just a minute, please don’t touch the robots today, I’ve been working on them and they’re a bit defective.” 

“Um, Dr. Gearloose?” 

That voice was off. It wasn’t the loud, energetic yell of a child that he was used to. There wasn’t a sudden crash as one of them used magic, even though it was explicitly banned from this area for good reason. It was quiet, and there was only one, instead of the chorus of responses that usually came when the group came down. 

Upon taking off his gloves and turning towards the elevator door, he saw he was correct. It wasn’t all of them. Standing awkwardly near the door was Louie, one hand hidden in his hoodie while the other pressed buttons on a small cube in his hand. 

“Ah, Green Nephew, where are the others? You guys don’t normally travel alone anymore.” 

“They’re up in the mansion, but Fenton drove me over, said he was supposed to head here soon anyway.” 

“Here? He was here until 3AM last night, I told him to stay home. I even hid his car keys. God why is he so stubborn?” 

“Uh, Gyro? I don’t mean to interrupt, but I have to get back to the others soon before they get worried.” The triplet looked up from his phone. 

“Of course, my apologies. Now, how can I help you? I’m afraid I can’t give you anymore chemicals until I’m sure how they’ll affect Lena and Violet’s magic fields. Stupid magic, I don’t understand what’s so special. Science is sure, uniform, certain. Magic is too risky.” 

He trailed off, having walked over to Fenton’s desk to check on the progress he’s made on one of the robots. 

“That’s fine, I actually just wanted to ask you a question.” 

“No, I am not doing your homework. Della got mad enough last time, and I don’t want to hear it again-” 

“Why do you think you’re a bad parent?” He hadn’t meant to ask that way, and when he did he froze, his hands fidgeting with the cube again. 

“What did you just say?” What does that even mean? Where did he get that from? 

“I see how you act around BOYD. You look like Mom after she got back. Like you’re scared or something.” He said simply, watching the chicken’s expression closely to see if he’d gone too far. Instead of anger, his expression was just blank, and he stayed quiet for a minute before answering. 

“I do my best with BOYD. And yes, sometimes I feel as if I’m not doing enough. However, that is none of your concern. You’re a child, go have fun, please.” Gyro’s tone was short, as if trying not to get angry. His hands had stilled on the machinery he was holding. 

Of course he was scared. Scared and confused as to why BOYD tolerated him, let alone trusted him enough to take care of him after what happened. Gyro had abandoned him. That was a fact. He left him in a desperate attempt to get away. Away from the city, away from Akita... away from BOYD. Some stupid plan to save his own reputation, willing to sacrifice someone he’d sworn to protect. And even after all that, BOYD forgave him? It didn’t make sense. It wasn’t logical, and it definitely wasn’t deserved. 

“Listen, I’m not good with stuff like this. Honestly I think any of the others would’ve been better suited for this, but I’m here, so you’ll have to-” He stopped, shaking his head to regain his thoughts. “Sorry, rambling. What I’m trying to say if that you’re a good Dad, Dr. Gearloose, whether you like it or not.” 

“And how could you possibly know that?” Gyro questioned, hands starting to shake. It was a serious question. He wanted to know. He needed to. 

“The way he talks about you.” It was the truth, so he didn’t understand why the scientist looked so surprised. 

“BOYD... talks about me?” He asked quietly, voice shaking. In return, the child laughed. 

“Of course he does! He’s always telling us about how you teach him how to interact with others, even though you’re not the best at it yourself. I couldn’t tell you how many times he’s told us about his first flight test with you back in Tokyolk. All his favourite stories are with you. He really loves you.” 

In the midst of his rant, Louie had made his way over to Gyro, who was now staring intently at the floor. At that distance it was visible that, for the first time since coming out to him, Gyro Gearloose was crying. 

“Gyro... you okay?” 

He cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice steady. “I’m alright, Louie. Thank you, really.” 

“Of course. BOYD is your child, but not because you built him. He’s your child because he wants to be. He chose you. I think you just need to remember that sometimes.” 

BOYD chose him... 

“You’re right, Louie. And I can’t promise that I won’t forget that again, but I’m going to try. For him.” 

“Hey, don’t even worry. If you do forget, I’ll remind you. But talks like actually make me super uncomfortable so maybe I’ll just hit you next time or something.” 

“Yeah, that’d be preferable.”


End file.
